


otters' first date

by unluckytortilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Date, First Fuck, First Kiss, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Its ineffable, M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), perfectly aware aziraphale, post abotchalaypse, these two are idiots but so damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckytortilla/pseuds/unluckytortilla
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have their first date and, well, Crowley is such a bottom in this. On tumblr too.





	otters' first date

The waiter placed the check on the day. Aziraphale and Crowley both reached to take it.

“Since when do you carry money on you?” Crowley knew Aziraphale so well that he already knew the answer. Never. “I’ll get it, angel,” Crowley insisted. He had waited six thousand years after all.

They left the restaurant together and walked toward Aziraphale’s flat. They navigated through the crowded street, and, suddenly, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand—to guide him through all the people, of course. Crowley almost had to stop because his heart was beating so fast.

“Isn’t this what humans do,” Aziraphale reasoned with himself, out loud for Crowley to hear, “so they don’t get lost, of course.”

“I think it’s what otters do,” Crowley didn’t really care; he liked it anyway. And that was an understatement. 

“Oh, well, we’re otters then.”

The crowd faded as the night grew older. It was now cold and dark, and the moon was their only light. Their fast pace turned into a stroll as they grew closer and closer to the flat. The quiet of the night overtook them.

Crowley couldn’t take the silence anymore. He wanted to know what Aziraphale was thinking, and what he thought about the date and him. “Did you enjoy that? The date, I mean. Would you want to do it again? Because I would, but, um, only if you—”

Aziraphale stopped, grabbed Crowley’s face, and kissed him to shut him up. They kissed and they kissed, a desperately passionate and an anticipated, wonderfully treacherous kiss that Crowley couldn’t help but fall into. They collided like nothing ever had before. Heaven and Hell, good and evil, everything holy and everything not, clashed, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The most beautiful thing in the world happened to be on the streets of London.

Finally, Crowley had to pull away for air. “We’re here,” he said, but that’s all he could say before Aziraphale kissed him again. This time it was more slow and swift, like they wanted it to last forever. 

“You make it sound like you want me stop,” Aziraphale tempted, knowing that neither of them wanted that. 

“Never,” Crowley insisted and they continued the rapturous welcoming of each other that was too many centuries too late.

“Come inside, dear,” Aziraphale got lost in Crowley’s eyes for a moment, “you’ll freeze out here.”

“Good thing I have you to keep me warm.” Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel—yes, his angel—and kissed him. In that exact moment, all his dreams were fulfilled. This kiss was different, though. This time, it was less ‘I’ve-waited-six-fucking-thousand-years-for-this'. The kiss was hasty and heated and sloppy and sensual and everything a public kiss shouldn’t be. It was a ‘hurry-up-and-unlock-the-door-so-you-can-fuck-me-senseless’ kiss. The slow, sweet tenderness left and wouldn’t return until the next day. The rest of the night was sloppy and searing, passionate and fervent, demanding and thrilling. It was all Crowley had hopped for and more. And that one night made everything worth it.


End file.
